This Part of Heaven
by Rukama
Summary: Even at the end of her life, Lan Fan must go back to teach her Young Master how it is to give from the heart. LanFan/Ling
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This just came up on a whim when Je'mapelle Sky and I were watching the latest episodes of FMA: Brotherhood. I can't help but adore the relationship Lan Fan and Ling have for each other. It's kinda similar to ROYAI. OMG, I can't wait for their day. I hope FMA makes them canon! Okay, I'm going to stop talking before I start capitalizing all the words just to appease my needs of a fangirl.

* * *

**THIS PART OF HEAVEN – Chapter 1**

"Please, grandfather! I'm already happy as it is!" Lan Fan cried out, slicing the air with her arm out of desperate persuasion.

"Don't bring me back there," she continued, forcing herself to tone down her voice. "I don't want to leave this place!" Tears fell from her eyes one by one but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "Just when I could finally see you, I'm being sent back?" she spat out, unaware of her sadness changing into anger.

"Lan Fan…Young Master still needs you," her grandfather, Fu, replied calmly, not wanting to raise his voice any longer than he did before.

"No, he doesn't!" she immediately shouted back, childishly rubbing her reddened, puffed up cheeks from her previous crying. "He's finally the Xingese King!" she exclaimed, trying her best not to stammer.

"What more does he want from me!" she ranted on frantically, wanting her grandfather to change his mind. "I've given him my loyalty, my strength," she continued to tell him. "Grandfather, I've already given him my _life_." she spat out angrily, clenching her hands into fists.

Nevertheless, Fu merely shook his head. "Lan Fan, Ling will never truly be king unless he learns how to give from his heart. That is and will be your assignment."

She stared at him as if he was crazy. "Grandfather, can't you remember? A Homunculus took over his body! One named Greed, at that! Greed!" she repeated that word to stress the basic meaning of it.

Lan Fan waited for no reply. She averted her eyes away, her nerves calming down. "That's what…that's what we wanted, right?" she bit out, blinking her eyes repeatedly to avoid any more tears.

"Lan Fan…" Fu whispered to her sadly. "We had no choice…it was the only way, Ling could be immortal," he explained to her as if she didn't know about that piece of information. "Please Lan Fan, I know you could you do it…nothing's impossible." he finished off, using his words of wisdom.

She shut her eyes tightly and took a deep breath. "Then…will you promise me, grandfather, that once this assignment is over," she clarified carefully, taking deep and slow breaths. "I could return here?"

Her grandfather smiled proudly at her daughter. He believed that even if she always complained about things she disliked doing, she still performed them with pleasing results. "As soon as possible, my dear…"

She smiled, poorly hiding her extreme reluctance.

Fu sighed.

Hopefully, he could say the same to this one.

**End of Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

A/N: I shall apologize for the shortness of this chapter and the following chapters…but I just had to end it there. It's seemed so right to. [hahahaha!] Anyway, I hope you're enjoying this so far. Where do you think she's headed for now? It must be quite easy. I've given tons of hints! Oh! This is my second multi-chaptered fic..I'm terrible at these things but I hope to do well in the future. Thanks a lot for your time! Any future review is loved.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yosh! Chapter 2 here! Hmm, I'm actually doing this as soon as I ended the previous one…Oh yeah! School's up. Damn, I wish I didn't have to make it as an excuse to hinder myself from writing more Ling/Lan Fan. It's always like this! Darn it. At least some of you guys are prolly starting their vacation. Well, kudos to you, my fellow readers. Okay! Time for Chapter 2!

* * *

**THIS PART OF HEAVEN – Chapter 2**

She felt her wings fall off and her halo disappear. Lan Fan tried to not cry her eyes out once more. Not because of the physical pain she felt when her wings and halo were lost. It was far more than that. Heaven was nothing compared to where she was going to now.

Earth.

On Earth, she had to put Ling above everything else. On Heaven, just when she could finally put her grandfather first, he himself sends her back down there to continue her work as Ling's servant and protector. As if she hasn't given the Xingese king enough!

"Goodbye, grandfather." she turned her head to look back at him, her faint sadness emitting from her body. She now couldn't wear her smooth, white dress anymore nor could she keep both of her arms. Her eyes slowly blurred her vision, but she didn't resist any longer. Lan Fan wanted to end this assignment so that she could come back.

To where she could live with both her arms,

To where her grandfather was waiting,

To where…she could finally be a girl...

"I wish you all the best, granddaughter." he smiled warmly, hopeful that she could show a bit of enthusiasm.

She didn't, much to his dismay.

Lan Fan felt her body loosen as she stared at her hands. They grew pale till it turned transparent. She could actually see her feet through it. She knew she was about to disappear.

Away from all this paradise,

And crashing back to Earth…to face the horrible reality just waiting to bite her,

**=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=o=**

"Has she…woken up yet?" Ling asked monotonously to May Chang, who recently left her room. Ling knew he was finally living the dream. Being king, he earned the most valuable of riches and stones. He finally got to live in a gigantic house with hundreds of rooms on his own. Surprisingly contented, he peacefully ruled over the land of Xing. He couldn't possibly give this all up.

"Not yet, nee-san…" May whispered, choking in sobs. "I'm trying my best," she continued, wiping the continuous tears trickling down her cheeks. "L-Lan F-F-Fan…" she called out her name out loud and of misery and distress. "D-don't go—!" she begged to the heavens. When she couldn't hold it back, May retreated to Lan Fan's room, bursting into tears.

Ling's eyes narrowed. He kept asking for more. No matter how much he already had. He had everything, but now he wanted Lan Fan to come back to him. He knew that his dream to have everything meant that she was there to see it. Fu was already gone, and losing another life because of him was something he'd never forgive himself for.

"Don't die, Lan Fan…" he whispered, closing his eyes tightly. His hands grasped the chair handles tightly. He didn't want to show May that he was in much pain as she is. He was the Xingese King. He couldn't let his people down over this. He knew they'd never understand.

He wanted to do something to bring her back. She hasn't woken up a week. May Chang must have been exhausted from trying to wake her up after healing most of her wounds. Ling felt so stupid for being so careless for letting this all happen.

"_Please…help me." _ He whispered helplessly. All he had been doing was regretting all that had happened, never really doing anything to ease the depression he brought upon himself.

His only wish was that she was still safe…wherever she was.

**End of Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hurr, what have I been doing in my life? My chapters are all so short. I'm almost finished with Chapter 3 though. [As if it was much of an accomplishment.] Soo, who'd you think would help him? I mean, I think it's also kinda obvious. School's taking my life again. I hope I could steal it back so that I could write more. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! There's more where that came from! Hahahah!


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS PART OF HEAVEN – Chapter 3 **

Suddenly he heard a voice emerge from his mind.

"_I will do as you please…" _

Ling's eyes shot up as he felt his heart beating madly. _"Who said that?" _ He spoke within his thoughts as he quickly looked for the source of the voice.

"_Greed…young master."_ he heard the homunculus' name coming from his mind with a mocking tone.

Ling had almost forgotten that he had him in his body. _"You…" _his clutched his forehead tightly.

"_What do you want?" _ Ling whispered ever so softly, waiting for an extreme headache just waiting to come out.

"_I can bring her back…" _

Ling's eyes shot open. _"L-Lan Fan…?"_ then he remembered the horrifying result of human transmutation. The kind he heard about the Elric brothers. "No." he replied firmly.

"I won't allow it." he surprisingly heard himself say.

"…_That isn't what I meant," _Greed continued without any signs of hesitation. He didn't wait for Ling's reply. _"…I could bring her soul back into her body,"_ he finished off with a tone of great power from his voice.

"You can't do that…" he bit his lip out fear for Lan Fan's possibly distorted body once he agrees to this kind of unknown alchemy. Human transmutation was the closest way to bring back the living. It was just his first thought that whatever Greed was offering was obviously no good, but he decided to listen to it anyway…

"_Ling…I just sensed her soul wandering nearby." _ He heard Greed's voice tell him.

It wasn't long till he imagined Lan Fan's soul dragging her feet lifelessly at the streets, never knowing where to find the solace she was probably seeking when she unknowingly departed from her body. She'd never know why people couldn't see her, couldn't hear her, and why they could barely acknowledge her presence.

"_Why…why can't they see me…?" _he'd imagine her weakened voice whisper, her legs aching, her feet sore…

"_Young Master…" _she'd whisper, her eyes filled with desperation and need.

"_I need you…" _

"…_I'm here," _he felt his mouth move on its own. _"I'm here, Lan Fan…d-don't leave…" _

All in a moment, he saw her figure disappear as a wave of regret and sadness swept over him.

His eyes shot open, as he jerked off from his throne.

"NO—!" he shouted, as he realized he was back in the throne room. He immediately touched his cheek as he felt dampness of it. Was he crying…? Ling shook his head. Greed must have shown him a glimpse of how she was right now. If she was nearby, then he couldn't let this chance slip.

"Greed…what should I do to make your alchemy possible…" Ling demanded as his voice grew increasingly low, determined to do whatever it takes to get her back.

He didn't waste any time. _"You need to lure her soul all the way next to her body…" _the homunculus started on with vigor and haste. _"As soon as that happens, I can give passage for her to enter her body. I cannot leave it open that long though, she has to notice this quickly…" _

Ling continued to listen to him attentively. He knew it was obviously foolish to be performing an unknown kind of alchemy the homunculus inside of him was suggesting but he didn't have any more time to think about it. Sooner or later, there'll never be a chance where Lan Fan was near. Then he'd forever lose her all his life.

…He didn't want that. He never wanted that.

"_You must remember that we are talking about alchemy, Ling." _Greed's voice rang in his ears as Ling could imagine him grinning. _"There is always a price to pay," _he warned though he didn't seem just as worried.

Ling sighed. "I know that, Greed." He closed his eyes as he bit his lip. "But I'm…willing to take the risk," he wiped the previous tears that hung from his eyes a moment ago. _"For Lan Fan…" _

Greed grinned maniacally in his head. He was sure that they'd take him out of Ling's body as soon as he revives Lan Fan…of course, he wouldn't tell him that it isn't 100% likely this would be successful. Nevertheless, he'd also like to try.

To try and gain his freedom.

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Ohohoho, I realized it was kinda like a good thing to make each chapter short since it's so convenient to read. I also get to update more since I usually write more than what I usually publish here. This chapter didn't have Ran Fan in it, darn it. If you look closely or just plain reading, it's just a conversation with himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**This Part of Heaven – Chapter 4**

As soon as Ling's council meeting ended, he walked briskly down the long hall of his home and left through the castle doors, after he told May about his whereabouts. No one should have known what he was about to do. It would have been more difficult now that he was king.

He was going to talk to Greed the details of his plans. No one should be hearing it and talking about it in the castle requires great risk.

Ling wasn't going to take it.

"What should I do first, Greed?" he asked him, walking slowly away from the castle, looking around for people who are most likely looking for him now. He tightly held onto the mask Lan Fan used to wear wherever they traveled.

"_Take the mask, Ling. This is the only object that could pose as a bridge back to her body." _ He remembered Greed's words. "…_and a way to lure her soul…"_ He couldn't believe he's actually going to do it. He's really going to try the alchemy Greed claimed only he could do.

"_W-why the mask?" he trembled, thinking this would be harder than he thought. He couldn't risk losing any more of the things that reminded him of Lan Fan. It was the small almost-transparent light of hope in his heart that kept him going. He wanted her back. He wanted her to see him become king. That was her purpose all her life, after all. He hated the fact that she could never see that dream happen if he didn't do this. _

"_This is the only thing that would bring her attention to anything in this world. If she sees this mask, she would eventually see her body." Greed tried to explain it patiently. "I might get you to communicate with her I can only give as much as five words. Choose them wisely. For this gives you a greater chance of getting her back."_

"Five words…" he thought, unsure of what he could say. There was so much he wanted tosay to. How could he limit it to only five words? What if this doesn't work? What if he would end up like the Elric brothers and risk losing his life? What if this would take more than what he was going to give?

"I can sense your doubt, boy." Greed frowned, still feeling that Ling didn't trust him. His intentions, he can understand. He didn't care much about Lan Fan compared to him but he could always feel Ling's strong feelings about her. It disgusted him. Love was just as useless as everything else. That's why he was never satisfied. She was all Ling had, he could have guessed. He shrugged, he wouldn't care. This was just a chance for him to be set free and he knew it would work. He just knew it.

Was he hoping just now? He rolled his eyes. It was just as useless as love.

"Why shouldn't I? This is human alchemy," he scowled, never caring anymore how strange it was talking to himself. "Most of all, its Lan Fan we're talking about…" He quieted down, holding the mask tightly in his fingers.

"Thinking like a human, I suppose you're right," Greed complied, shrugging his shoulders. "But we're not turning our back on this."

"Why?" he brought a mocked tone in his voice, "You love Lan Fan, too?" His heart skipped a beat after that. Did he really just say that? His heart clenched tightly. Even he didn't know the measures of his own feelings.

Greed's eyes narrowed. "Should I?" he never understood anything about love, nor would he want to. He never had the time for it. It was definitely crazy. "I'm not capable of love, you know that. It isn't worth my time."

Ling would glare at him if he could. Greed was already part of him. It meant that they had to share their feelings. If he was selfish, he himself would be selfish. If he was angry, he himself would be angry…but if he himself was in love, would he feel love too?

Ling slapped his cheek painfully. He was fighting for Lan Fan's love with himself.

That was ridiculous.

Nor would anything happen if that were true… [Which he knew wasn't.] Greed was Greed, and he was Ling. They're two different people. _"We're two different people…we just have to share my body…that's all…right?" _

"…When do we have to do this?" he insisted on trying to change the subject. He didn't want to talk about his love for Lan Fan anymore. She didn't have to know that herself anyway.

"As soon as possible." he replied, growing excited once more.

"Alright, we'll start in t-two hours…after the whole council leaves…" he couldn't stop the shivering of his voice. He didn't know whether it was the cold or his own fear.

He was really going to do it.


End file.
